Here In Your Arms
by morethanhope
Summary: [ZxV][oneshot]It was just an ordinary concert to Vanessa. Until she heard his voice...


**Author's Note: Pure Zanessa fluff one shot of what I can only dream will happen when I go to the High School Musical concert on Monday. Hope you enjoy!**

**Title: Here In Your Arms**

**Pairing:Zanessa**

**Summary: Vanessa is away on tour. Zac just finished filming Hairspray. She missed him. He missed her. He didn't know how to make her feel better, until an idea came to him. ****It was just an ordinary concert to Vanessa. Until she heard his voice…..**

* * *

Zac sighed as he laid on his bed, lazily throwing a foam basketball up in the air. It had been one week since he'd wrapped filming for Hairspray and he was already bored. _Just one week. _So much for needing a break. "I wonder what Van is doing..." he thought to himself.

* * *

Vanessa sighed as she exited the arena and walked onto the girls' tour bus. She was tired and they were off to another state. New Jersey. 

She glanced down at her cell phone as she laid down in her bunk and sighed once again when she realized he hadn't called. She hadn't heard from Zac in two days and hadn't seen him since the group had been off for Christmas. She missed him.

As on cue, Vanessa's cell phone began to ring and she smiled slightly as she read the caller id. Zac.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey Van, " his soothing voice came through the line, "What are you up to?

"We just finished our show and now we're on the bus off to New Jersey for a show tomorrow," she replied tiredly, "I'm exhausted, I was just about to go to sleep when you called."

"Aw I'm sorry babe, I don't mean to keep you up," Zac replied, "I just wanted to let you know I was thinking of you."

Vanessa inhaled deeply as tears sprang to her eyes at his sweet words, "I miss you. I wish you were here with me."

Zac closed his eyes as a wave of sadness hit him, "I know, I wish I could be. I miss you so much. But like I promised you, I'm going to come out and see a show soon. And just think, before you know it, we'll all be together again to start the madness all over again."

"I know," Vanessa replied as she tiredly rubbed her eyes, "I just wish you were here with us and we could perform together every night. Kenny and Chucky are still on my case about having more chemistry with Drew. It's kinda hard to sing love songs with someone who's dating your best friend."

"I know babe", Zac replied, "And I wish there was something I could do about it. Just please rest for me and know that I'm here, waiting for you when you get back to California and I can't wait to have you back in my arms."

Vanessa clutched her cell phone to her ear tightly, wishing that she was laying peacefully in his arms instead of being halfway across the country. She sighed as she made herself more comfortable in her bunk and whispered softly into the phone, "I love you Zac."

"I love you too Van. I promise you, we will see each other soon, "Goodnight love."

"Night Zac" Vanessa said as she hung up her phone and sighed loudly.

* * *

"Nesquick, what's wrong?" Ashley asked as she walked by her bunk. 

"Nothing," she replied, sulking.

"Awww," Ashley laughed, "You miss Zac!"

"So what if I do?" Vanessa countered, "It's not my fault that your boyfriend just so happened to replace mine on this tour!"

Ashley sighed and said, "Nessa, come on, I was just kidding. I know it's hard, and you know it's not Drew or Zac's faults that Zac isn't on tour with us."

"I know," Vanessa sighed, "I just miss him when he's not here."

"I know you do," Ashley said, "But you'll see him soon. Didn't he promise to come see a show soon?"

"Yeah," Vanessa said, "I guess you're right Ash. I'm just going to go to bed I think. Can you wake me when we're in Jersey?"

"Sure Nessa, sleep tight" Ashley said as she walked away.

* * *

Zac sighed as he hung up his phone and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. " I wish there was something I could do to make Van feel better," he thought to himself, "But what could I do?" 

A grin came across his face as an idea popped into his head and he rolled over on his bed and picked up his cell.

"Hey Kenny? It's Zac...I have an idea"

* * *

It was the following night and the group was almost done with their show at Continental Airlines Arena. So far, the show had been going as planned, the crowd was loving it and the group was having the time of their lives. 

Vanessa and Drew were on stage, getting ready to perform their last duet of the night, Breaking Free. The music began and instead of signing the opening line of the song, Drew just grinned at Vanessa as she heard screams from the crowd and felt someone walking up behind her.

_"We're soaring...flying..there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach" _

She would know that voice anywhere. _Zac_. Vanessa's jaw dropped and the crowd erupted into screams as Zac walked out fully onto the stage with a microphone in hand. Zac grinned as he walked towards Vanessa, Drew walking past him, patting him on the shoulder as he exited the stage.

Vanessa recovered just in time to sing her line,

_"If we're trying, so we're breaking free"_

Zac kept his eyes on Vanessa as he finally reached her and took her hand.

_"You know the world can see us, in a way that's different then who we are" _

They walked forward, towards the edge of the stage, holding hands just like the movie.

_"Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts" _

The two stars separated and began dancing along to the chorus, relishing in the sounds of the crowd singing along.

The crowd burst out in cheers as Zac did his moonwalk during his solo and Vanessa just laughed out loud at him as she sang her part.

They continued their duet, singing to the crowd and exchanging glances.

Zac grinned at Vanessa and she knew what was coming. He grabbed her hand and spun her around as she sang, _"Soarringgg..."_

The crowd erupted in cheers once again as the pair danced around each other, the song finally winding down to the end.

They glanced into each other's eyes as they finished singing and Zac leaned in and kissed Vanessa softly. The stadium shook as the crowd erupted in screams once again as the stars kissed and when they broke apart, Vanessa looked at Zac and smiled.

"I missed you," she said

"I missed you too Van," he said.

The couple smiled at each other as their friends and cast mates, including Drew joined them on stage and they performed "We're All In This Together". Thankfully, for Zac, the choreography hadn't changed and him and Drew sang Troy's parts together.

As the finale concluded, Vanessa looked at her friends as they stood together for a bow and then out at the crowd, and she couldn't help but smile. She glanced at Zac and he winked at her and she broke out in a grin. She continued to smile as she thought,

_This is perfect._

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! Please review and give me feedback, I live off of it! 


End file.
